ta main dans la mienne
by Pink.Awa
Summary: La maman d’Ino reprend ses occupations de ninja. Problème : que faire de sa fille durant ce temps ? [mention de Itahana Kibaino innocent] [pour toi Inurame]


Autetrice : Awa

Titre : ta main dans la mienne

Genre : Général/Romance/Kawaii ?

Résumé : La maman d'Ino reprend ses occupations de ninja. Problème : que faire de sa fille durant ce temps ?

Disclamer : La maman d'Ino m'appartient, Komaroru m'appartient c'est déjà bien non ? Et ben non, moi c'est les autres qui m'intéressent… T.T

Couples : mention de Ita/Hana ; Kiba/Ino très léger

Note : Dans cette fic, Kiba et Ino ont 6 ans, et Hana en a donc 12.

Note bis : voilà, pour toi Inurame, je te l'ai bien dit .

……

Ino haïssait sa maman, la nouvelle amie de sa maman, le nouveau travail de sa maman, l'horrible couleur orangée de sa cuisine, les infâmes céréales dans son bol. En plus, elle ne voulait pas manger avec cette cuillère ! Elle, elle aurait voulu la bleue. Celle qui change de couleurs, la jolie cuillère bleue avec les fleurs… La fillette regarda le bout de ses pieds qui remuaient dans le vide… Sa maman lui avait choisi un tee-shirt de la même couleur que les murs de la cuisine et une petite jupe blanche. Pff… Elle ne voulait même pas porter ces habits là. Elle aurait préféré sa robe blanche, avec les papillons dans le bas.

La petite eut alors les larmes aux yeux. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était levée que tout la contrariait déjà. La raison de cette humeur grognonne ? Et bien, sa maman avait décidé de laisser l'affaire familiale à la grand-mère de la blonde pour reprendre sa carrière de kunoichi. Et comme son époux était en mission, Ino passerait la journée avec une certaine Hana. Hana, c'était la fille de Tsume. Et Tsume, c'était la coéquipière de la mère d'Ino.

Les larmes qui menacées des yeux de son enfant, Madame Yamanaka les remarqua de suite. Elle rentra dans la cuisine, tourna la chaise de sa petite blonde vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« T'en fais pas ma chérie, tu sais Hana est très gentille ! Elle a même un petit frère de ton âge, ça te fera un nouvel ami avec qui jouer. »

Elle sentit l'enfant secouer négativement la tête. Décidément, la petite était aussi obstinée qu'elle ! La jeune femme n'avait plus qu'une solution : le chantage.

« Tu sais… J'avais prévu quelque chose pour toi t'amuser un peu là-bas, mais… puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir y aller, ça n'sert à rien de te le donner… »

La petite se détacha de la douce étreinte de sa maman, les yeux pétillants. Elle tendit les bras avec un petit 'Veux'

« Tu veux quoi ? Un câlin ? »

« Nan, veux le quelque chose pour m'amuser là-bas ! »

La maman d'Ino sourit. Le chantage, c'était mal, mais ça fonctionnait toujours.

« Alors, promets-moi d'être sage chez Hana »

« Vi, mais veux ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Ino câlinait le panda en peluche que sa mère venait de lui donner. Le nounours serrait contre elle d'un bras, l'autre étant occupé à tenir sa cuillère, Ino commença à manger rapidement, comme sa maman lui avait demandé, pour ne pas la mettre en retard. Bizarrement, elle aimait sa maman, la cuisine orangée était plus jolie, les céréales étaient meilleures et la cuillère et la robe avaient disparues de son esprit. Et puis, si cette Tsume était devenu l'amie de sa maman, c'est qu'elle devait être gentille ? Et donc, ses enfants aussi ?

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux blondes attendaient devant la propriété des Inuzuka, Ino donnant la main à sa mère et serrant son nouveau doudou avec appréhension. La petite avait peut être un fort caractère déjà du haut de ses 6 ans, l'inconnu l'inquiétait tout de même.

Une jeune adolescente ne tarda pas à arriver au portail et leur ouvrir. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés Avant qu'une des deux aînés ne puissent sortir un mot, Ino prit la parole, tirant doucement la main de sa mère pour l'interpeller.

« C'est elle, Hana ? »

Ladite Hana lui sourit chaleureusement, s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui tendit la main.

« C'est bien moi. Enchantée Ino-chan. »

Ino fixa un instant cette main tendue, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa maman, qui pour toute réponse lui sourit. Son regard se reposa sur la main d'Hana. Elle l'ignora, préférant poser un bref bisou sur une de ses marques faciales rouges écarlates. La brune laissa échapper un court rire cristallin, tandis que la jeune femme continuait de sourire. Le premier contact s'était merveilleusement passé.

« Oh, Yamanaka-san, maman est déjà parti avec Kuromaru. »

« Oulà, je vais y aller de suite alors. –elle déposa un tendre bisou sur la joue de sa fille - À plus tard ma chérie. – elle fit la bise à Hana- A cet après-midi, Hana-chan, et encore merci. »

La blonde partit rapidement, adressant un dernier signe de la main pour les deux jeunes filles.

Une fois seule, Hana se releva et tendit de nouveau sa main à la petite blonde, dans une attention maternelle. Cette fois, Ino la saisit et suivit gentiment la brune.

« Avec Kiba-kun, on a préparé la pâte à modeler. T'aimes bien la pâte à modeler Ino-chan ? »

La fillette lui répondit avec hochement de tête, accompagnée d'un grand sourire. Alors, le petit frère d'Hana s'appelait Kiba.

Ino guettait les parties du grand jardin qu'elle voyait, puis l'intérieur de la maison, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. L'adolescente ne releva pas ce détail, mais remarquant par contre la peluche fortement serrée dans les bras de la blonde.

« Il s'appelle comment ? »

Ino ne répondit pas, regardant la jeune fille face à elle d'un air perplexe. Hana sourit.

« Ton ours en peluche. »

« Ha… Mais c'est pas un ours, c'est un panda ! Parce que les ours ils sont marrons et pas gentils, mais les pandas c'est noirs et blancs et tous gentils câlins ! Et puis… le mien il s'appelle… heu… Panda ! » NdA : Panda, qui signifie en français ? Panda, ben ouais, comment vous avez deviné ? Nan mais si c'est vrai !

Un sourire effleura de nouveau les lèvres d'Hana. Cette petite était trop mignonne. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'allait pas de faire la nounou le temps que sa mère et Yamanaka-san étaient en mission.

La jeune adolescente finit par pousser une porte en bois sombre, après avoir traversé un long moment le couloir aux couleurs chatoyantes du premier étage, toujours en tenant la petite main d'Ino.

Les murs étaient jaunes clair, pas très grande, avec en son centre une table basse ronde. Ino observa rapidement la pièce. Simple, des quelques coussins étaient disposés autour du la table du milieu. Un de ses coussins était occupé par un garçon, qui devait avoir l'âge d'Ino. Tout ce que la fillette voyait de lui, c'était son tee-shirt crème et une touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna. Ino pu découvrir son visage, les deux mêmes triangles vermeilles que ceux d'Hana. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'observer ses yeux qu'ils se fermèrent, et qu'un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Oneechan ! »

Alors, c'était lui, Kiba ? Aucun doute, il ressemblait vraiment à sa sœur. Il se releva et tendit joyeusement sa main à la fillette de son âge, comme Hana l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Et comme la jeune blonde l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Hana, elle ignora la main tendue pour laisser un bisou sur la joue du garçonnet. Sous le coup de la surprise, une prit une légère teinte rose. Il se reprit rapidement, souriant de plus belle et dévoilant ainsi une canine plus développée qu'à la normale.

« Kiba-kun, je te présente Ino-chan. Ino-chan, Kiba-kun »

« J'suis pas bête non plus, Hana-chan, il te ressemble beaucoup de trop pour pas être Kiba ! »

Ledit Kiba ricana un coup avant d'inviter la blonde à se joindre à lui pour l'activité pâte à modeler. Cette Yamanaka plaisait bien au brun. Un caractère visiblement assez bien trempé, de jolis et grands yeux turquoise, un air rayonnant. Oui, elle lui plaisait bien.

La petite ne fit pas prier et s'installa rapidement sur un coussin à côté de Kiba, laissant Panda à côté d'elle. Hana s'assit contre le mur, concentrée sur un bouquin de ninjutsu et par les créations des deux cadets.

Le jeune garçon prit le pot de pâte à modeler blanc et le porta à son nez, avant de s'en éloigner le plus possible, les mains plaquées sur son petit nez retroussé et les sourcils froncés.

« Oneechan ! Elle est pas fraîche ta pâte à modeleeeer ! Elle pue fort ! »

Ino ne pu retenir son petit rire enfantin.

« T'as qu'à la mettre au frigo, après normalement, elle sera fraîche ! »

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête à la proposition et partit en tenant le pot le plus loin possible de son pauvre nez. Hana afficha un sourire attendri. Les gosses parfois, ils avaient de ses idées… Son petit frère ne tarda pas à revenir les mains vides et regagna sa place à côté de la blonde.

La matinée passa rapidement et sans incident, les gamins s'amusant justement à parfois s'étaler de son poids sur l'autre pour récupérer un pot lointain.

Entre-temps Hana s'était lassé de sa lecture, rejoignant les plus jeunes dans leur activité.

Aux alentours de midi, elle jeta un regard à sa montre avant de déclarer :

« Kiba, tu vas nourrir les chiens avec Ino pendant que je vous prépare des ramens? »

Ino et Kiba acceptèrent vivement. C'était ça, qu'Ino cherchait du regard en arrivant, les chiens !

« Mais avant montrez moi vos œuvres d'arts ! »

Hana jeta un coin d'œil à la création en 2D de l'invitée. L'air fier elle déclara.

« C'est un champs de fleurs, Hana-chan »

La brune lâcha un « Aaaah ! », venant de remarquer qu'en se concentrant vraiment bien et qu'en plissant fortement les yeux, les quatre ronds multicolores muni de petits bâtons pouvait éventuellement ressemblaient à des fleurs. Elle s'intéressa ensuite à la réalisation de son frère, en 3D. Une petite boule encastrée sur une plus grosse qui été muni de quatre saucissons, le tout en noir.

« C'est Komaroru ! Le papa de Kuromaru ! Le plus fort, le plus grand chien de tout Konoha ! »

Hana sourit et félicita les deux artistes. Plus tard, ils pourraient faire une grande carrière, dans l'art abstrait…

Le brun partit en courant, suivi par Ino, dérapant dans les virages, dévalant les escaliers, et claquant les portes.

Les deux jeunes passèrent devant les chenils, sous le regard émerveillé d'Ino. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de chiens réunis au même endroit. Ils étaient tous aux grilles, jappant joyeusement après les enfants. Seul un chenil était désert. Quand Ino tira la manche de son nouvel ami pour lui demander le pourquoi de la chose.

Avant, même qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, un énorme chien noir à l'oreille gauche déchiquetée sorti brutalement de la grande niche, grognant.

Kiba ne pu réagir que son invitée s'était enfuie en courant vers la maison. Elle monta rapidement jusqu'au premier étage et courut se recroquevillée au bout du couloir, terrorisée.

Kiba lui, débarqua rapidement dans la maison peu de temps après Ino. Il fouilla rapidement le rez-de-chaussée. Rien. Il monta au premier. Son premier réflexe fut de fouiller dans la pièce où se trouvait encore leurs chefs d'œuvre. Rien. Il partit, emportant avec lui la peluche bicolore. Il remarqua vite cette petite forme dans le couloir apeurée, vulnérable. Il s'en approcha à pas de loup et tendit la peluche.

« T'as oublié ça tout à l'heure »

La petite, étonnée, releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Kiba. Deux pupilles noires fendues. Deux pupilles qu'elle se promit de ne pas oublier. Elle attrapa Panda et le serra contre elle. Lentement, l'enfant aux yeux bleus se releva.

« Merci Kiba-kun »

« Désolé, j'aurais du te prévenir que Komaroru était assez pas gentil avec ceux qu'il connaît pas… Allez viens, avant que Hana ne mange nos ramens ! »

Ino reprit de la contenance et sourit. Elle ouvrit la marche.

« Allons sauver les ramens ! »

Kiba sourit, puis tenant péniblement de glisser sa main dans celle d'Ino. N'y arrivant pas, il lui demanda de s'arrêter. Elle le fit et se tourna vers lui, perplexe. Il ne répondit rien, gardant un sourire mystérieux. Il leva la main d'Ino, écarta ses petits doigts, glissa les siens dans les espaces et serra la main de la blonde dans la sienne. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ino fit de même.

Kiba répondit à la question muette de son amie.

« Itachi, il aime Hana-oneechan et il lui donne toujours la main comme ça. Et moi comme je t'aime, ben je le fait »

Ino sourit, rabaissant son bras et entraînant donc celui de Kiba avec.

Avec un petit sourire joyeux, elle se pencha vers Kiba et posa ses lèvres sur les siens.

« Ma Maman, elle aime mon Papa et elle fait toujours ça. Sauf que dès fois, elle met sa langue dans la bouche à Papa ! »

Et avec une petite grimace, les deux jeunes amoureux soufflèrent un « Beurrrk ! » en duo.

……

Vous avez appréciez ? Ca mérite une review ? Vous vous demandez pourquoi Ino et Kiba font pas de commentaires ? désigne les deux corps momifiés et bâillonnés Pour ça

B'souillex


End file.
